Misi, Demam, dan Pelukan
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Shikamaru menarik sudut bibirnya. Api di depan nya sudah agak sedikit mengecil. Posisi yang sekarang ini sedikit membuatnya merasa hangat dari angin badai salju di luar. Kembali menoleh kearah gadis itu. Temari yang menutup matanya dan mencengkram rompinya adalah yang pertama kali membuatnya dapat tersenyum bebas seperti sekarang. *For ShikaTema Black Day Event*


Gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu menghela nafas lelah. Matanya mendelik ke arah luar. Butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih menuruni bumi dengan lebat. Tanpa ada celah sedikitpun untuk dirinya lewat. Duduk di dalam gua dengan lelaki pemalas yang menjadi teman misinya. Shikamaru Nara yang tertidur dengan nyaman bak koala di pinggir dinding, sedangkan ia duduk dengan menatap kearah luar.

Malam sudah larut. Badai salju yang menghadang di luar masih belum surut. Sudah berapa jam ia berada disini? Duduk dengan menatap kearah api yang mulai memakan kayu rapuh yang di dapatkan nya dari hutan secara perlahan-lahan. Semakin berkobar dengan warna orange menyala yang cukup panas. Tidak terlalu menghangatkan, namun cukup membuat sekitar gua menjadi agak terang.

Misi yang ditugaskan oleh sang Hokage Konoha—Tsunade Senju yang memanggilnya dari Suna karena lawan misi kali ini adalah pengguna jutsu Angin, sedangkan yang menjadi partnernya adalah Shikamaru. Meski awalnya ia semangat, namun menjalankan tugas dengan pria yang selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk tidur itu membuatnya jengah. Apalagi kata merepotkan yang selalu keluar dari bibir pria itu diakhir kalimatnya—membuatnya benar-benar ingin menghadiahkan tendangan maut kepada lelaki Nara itu.

Suara gemericik air terdengar. Tetesan-tetesan air di dalam gua cukup membuat udara semakin terasa dingin ketika menyentuh kulit. Tanah lembab yang tengah di dudukinya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Terbiasa dengan udara Suna yang panas dan gersang, ia tidak terbiasa pada tempratur udara yang lembab seperti ini.

Tangan nya menyentuh tanah. Tidak basah namun juga tidak dapat dikatakan kering. Wilayah Amegakure yang terbiasa diguyur hujan kini mulai diguyur dengan salju. Kandungan air yang berada di bawah tanah mulai meluap. Menjadikan tanah gua seperti sekarang ini. Lembab dan dingin. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, pria koala itu masih betah dengan acara tertidurnya.

Salju semakin terlihat lebat. Kayu bakar yang berada di tengah-tengah gua untuk menerangi sekitarpun perlahan-lahan menipis, membuatnya menghela nafas dan memendamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Adiknya pasti akan marah besar jika ia pulang sekarang. Kekhawatiran anak itu terkadang benar-benar over protektif.

Temari melirik kearah lelaki Nara yang masih betah dalam posisinya. Terlentang dan menjadikan kedua tangan nya sebagai bantalan. Tidak merasa kedinginan dengan cuaca yang bisa dibilang tidak bersahabat seperti ini. Kepalanya kembali bergulir, kearah api yang semakin mengecil. Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan padam, ia tidak terlalu perduli tentang itu. Lagi pula ia tidak merasa terlalu takut pada kegelapan.

Mengacuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah mendadak. Temari lebih memilih menutup matanya sebentar. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing yang perlahan-lahan menyerang kepalanya. Tubuhnya juga mendadak linu. Ia tidak tau dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Kondisinya kurang stabil saat ini. Ia sudah tau. Bahkan ketika separuh misinya terlaksana ia sudah tau.

Ia sedang sakit.

Dan ditambah dengan badai salju yang kini tengah menerjang. Lengkap sudah semuanya.

"Kau masih diam disana, Temari?"

Suara bernada malas yang keluar dari bibir pria Nara itu membuat Temari menoleh. Menemukan Shikamaru tetap bergeming ditempatnya tanpa merubah posisi tidurnya. Mata pria itu tetap tertutup. Enggan melihat keadaan sekitar yang benar-benar terasa menghanyutkan. Dingin yang dirasakan oleh Temari tidak sebanding dengan dingin nya malam di Suna, namun entah kenapa dingin yang sekarang ia rasakan berbeda.

Temari mendengus. Malas menjawab pertanyaan dari lelaki itu. Mau dijawabpun, lelaki itu sudah tau, bukan. Tidak perlu meragukan IQnya yang di atas rata-rata. Entah kenapa pria itu bertanya dengan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Menurutmu?" Temari menjawab ketus. Dia lebih memilih mengacuhkan pria yang kini mulai bangkit dari tidur koalanya itu.

"Tsk, kau itu kenapa?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. Tubuhnya bangkit. Menyandar di dinding gua yang lembab dan memperhatikan Temari yang duduk di depan api dengan pandangan mata yang sayu. Nara itu berdecak. Jujur saja, dia tidak mengerti sikap perempuan. Mereka ingin dimengerti, sedangkan mereka juga tidak berbicara apa yang mereka rasakan. Jadi? Bagaimana para lelaki bisa mengerti?

Shikamaru diakui sebagai lelaki yang jenius. Meski wajahnya cuek dan tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya, dia cukup peka untuk menebak apa yang dirasakan oleh Temari saat ini. Terbukti dengan dia yang lebih memilih bangkit dari tidur cantiknya dan menghampiri gadis Sabaku itu yang tengah duduk dengan memendamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangan nya di lutut.

Nara Shikamaru duduk. Disamping Temari yang entah kenapa terasa berbeda kali ini di sampingnya .

Matanya berubah khawatir. Apalagi dengan nafas gadis itu yang tiba-tiba memburu di telinganya. Terdengar keras diantara dua bunyi yang saling berlawanan. Detak jantungnya yang khawatir dan nafas Temari yang seperti kehilangan. Begitu pengap dan sesak. Shikamaru juga merasakan nya. Dia terlalu tegang dengan pemikiran nya sendiri.

Badai di luar sana masih berlangsung. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan nya saat ini, ia sendiri juga tidak tau. Berdua bersama Kunoichi yang ketus dan judes seperti Temari Sabaku bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Ia lebih memilih bersama dengan Ino ataupun Sakura yang meskipun ketus tapi tidak jutek seperti gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini.

Shikamaru menggertakkan giginya. Dia menghadap Temari. Menggoyangkan bahu gadis itu yang langsung ditepis oleh siempunya dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Temari mendesis kecil. Nafasnya semakin memburu, membuat Shikamaru semakin khawatir dengan keadaan gadis berparas tegas itu. Adik dari sang Kazekage Sabaku Suna.

Shikamaru menggeram.

Wanita di sampingnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Merepotkan pula. Bagaimana ibunya bisa merestui dirinya dengan gadis ini semudah itu? Benar-benar merepotkan. Gadis jutek yang digosipkan mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan nya. Tsk, apa-apaan itu sebenarnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Shikamaru mendesah ketika Temari menggeleng cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan nya. Gadis yang bahkan enggan untuk sekedar membuka mulutnya. Ada yang tau bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru sekarang? Jika dijawab khawatir, pemuda nanas itu akan lebih suka menjawabnya dengan perasaan yang merepotkan.

Bertanya dengan gadis yang jelas-jelas ia yakin tidak akan membuka mulutnya sebelum ia bertindak kasar. Gadis yang susah dimengerti. Sama seperti ibunya yang cerewet dan ingin menang sendiri seperti ini. Seperti Temari.

"Shikamaru."

Suara kecil Temari yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat Shikamaru menoleh. Mata gadis itu separuh terbuka. Sayu. Deru nafasnya yang tidak juga tenang. Memburu seolah kelelahan. Dingin yang menusuk tulang tidak ia hiraukan. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan wajah sayu gadis itu. Seolah Kunoichi lemah yang meminta perlindungan dari dingin nya badai.

Kening Shikamaru berkerut.

Tangan nya segera menegakkan bahu gadis pirang itu. Tidak ada protesan yang terdengar. Yang ada malah nafas putus-putus dari Sabaku sulung. Punggung tangan nya segera menempel pada dahi gadis itu. Matanya membeliak. Ia sudah tau dengan hal ini. Harusnya sedari awal ia tau. Mulai dari desisan kecil Temari, deru nafasnya yang tidak teratur, dan matanya yang sayu. Seharusnya ia tau.

Shikamaru merutuk. Sebagai salah satu dari klan Nara yang memiliki IQ yang tinggi, ia merasa gagal hanya karena terlambat menyadari hal ini. Diantara mereka berdua yang berada di gua, seharusnya ia peka. Sangat peka dengan perubahan sikap Kunoichi Suna itu.

"Hei... Temari... sadar." Shikamaru berbicara lamat-lamat. Ia terlalu takut. Dadanya berdesir. Ketika melihat lengguhan kecil gadis itu sebelum jatuh menyandar di dadanya. Satu tangan nya menahan pinggang gadis itu, sementara satu tangan nya lagi melingkari perut rata sulung Sabaku. Menahan nya agar tetap bertahan diposisi yang sama.

"Dingin." Sabaku itu melengguh kecil. Menggeliat dalam pelukan Shikamaru dan memendamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang yang terbalut rompi Jounin itu.

Shikamaru menarik sudut bibirnya. Api di depan nya sudah agak sedikit mengecil. Posisi yang sekarang ini sedikit membuatnya merasa hangat dari angin badai salju di luar. Kembali menoleh kearah gadis itu. Temari yang menutup matanya dan mencengkram rompinya adalah yang pertama kali membuatnya dapat tersenyum bebas seperti sekarang.

Perduli setan dengan gadis di pelukan nya yang tengah demam sekalipun. Jarang-jarang melihat Sabaku tsundere itu seperti ini. Setiap waktu yang dilihatnya hanyalah gadis itu yang mengomel tidak jelas. Membicarakan tentang sikap malasnya'lah, tentang kata merepotkan nya'lah, dan ia benar-benar ingin menyumpal kedua telinganya ketika mendengar gadis itu berkomentar.

Shikamaru mengambil nafas panjang. Menghirup oksigen yang kini melewati paru-parunya.

"Kau gadis merepotkan, Temari. Sangat merepotkan. Saking merepotkan nya kau bahkan sudah menempati posisi di hatiku dengan seenaknya. Menyebalkan sekali." Nara tunggal itu mengeratkan pelukan nya. Kepalanya bertumpu pada pucuk kepala pirang gadis itu. Memeluknya posesif seolah takut kehilangan gadis yang berada dipelukan nya saat ini.

Kedua mata Shikamaru tertutup setelahnya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Meski rasa cinta ini merepotkan."

Shikamaru kembali mengeratkan pelukan nya. Memeluk tubuh ramping gadis Suna itu. Api yang semakin mengecil menjadi saksi, atas Shikamaru yang mengatakan cintanya pada Temari. Gadis yang tertidur dipelukan Nara itu dengan nyaman nya nya. Sementara Shikamaru sendiri menyusul untuk terbang ke alam mimpi.

Tidak menyadari bibir Temari yang perlahan-lahan membentuk senyum yang lebar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**The End**

**~Masashi Kishimoto~**


End file.
